Happy New Year
by shojen12
Summary: It's New Years Eve and Yuiko throws a party. What would happen when Yuiko asks Ritsuka to invite Soubi as well? Warnings inside.


**A/n:** _I'm sorry if i'm publishing this way past New Year's but I was determined to get this done, whether or not it was January 1._ _I've been wanting to do a Loveless fanfic for a long time but couldn't think of any ideas. Then inspiration struck so here's a lovely fanfic. And I apologize in advance if the characters are OOC. I had a bit of trouble imagining them in this...um...situation. And I apologize if I'm late. I had a lot of trouble writing this. _

**Warning:** _Language, shota,__...I can't believe I'm putting this...*sigh* Lemon ...= / / / = I need to practice writing a lemon for two of stories...And this is my first so please don't be too harsh._

**Disclaimer:** _Loveless will never be mine...Never...TT_TT_

**Just so nobody gets confused about the ages:**

**Ritsuka: 12**

**Soubi: 21**

**Basically, I'm using the same ages as the manga. So no flames about the ages. I will gladly use those flames for my flamethrower which will be used for the zombie apocalypse...Yes, I'm dead serious...Maybe...ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

It's New Years Eve and Ristuka is looking at his phone a bit dumbfounded. He was taking a walk when his phone buzzed, indicating a text message. It was from Yuiko, his best friend, asking if he and Soubi could come over to her house to celebrate the New Year. Ritsuka wasn't sure on how he should answer her question. He was planning on asking his mother if they could celebrate the New Year together. But...now that he thinks about it...his mother has been in one of her mood swings lately and is not sure how she'll react to the suggestion. So he hit the reply button and said: _"Sure. I'll ask Soubi." _Just as he sent the text, another text message appeared, this one from Soubi. _Speak of the devil as they say. "Ristuka, I got a call from Yuiko asking if we could celebrate New Years. Are you going?"_

_"Yeah I just send her a text saying I'm going. I was just about to ask you-" Wh-what am I saying?! I can't let him know! He'll definitely- _Ritsuka hits send instead of delete accidentally. _Why did I do that?! Great. Now he's going to get strange ideas in his head. _

_"Oh? Well then I'll definitely be there Ritsuka." _Soubi replies a second after. At the bottom of the screens reads: _"__I love you Ritsuka." _Ritsuka's cheeks turn red at the screen. _How can he say that so easily? _He closes the phone and puts it back in his pocket.

As he's walking towards Yukio's house, Ritsuka's mind wanders towards the source behind his walk earlier. Lately Ritsuka's been feeling strange around Soubi. His heart starts racing when he's near him, he turns pink whenever Soubi looks at him and he can't stop thinking about him when he's alone. What's worse is that Ritsuka's been having dreams about Soubi. They've gotten to point where Ritsuka has been waking up to wet sheets and soaked pants. He tries to avoid Soubi, thinking that if he distances himself from him, the dreams would stop. However it ended up backfiring and the dreams became more intense and detailed.

Lost in his thoughts, Ritsuka looks up and finds that he walk a block too far from Yuiko's house. He turns around and heads towards to the correct house. When he gets there, he finds Yuiko standing outside, worried. "Ritsuka, why did you keep going? I tried calling out to you but you didn't listen!" She panics and clings to him. "Sorry. I was thinking about something and I wasn't looking where I was walking. Sorry to have worried to you." Ritsuka apologizes to Yuiko and heads inside with her. He finds Yayoi already there, excited to have been invited. "Ritsuka's finally here!" Yuiko exclaims. Yayoi's excited mood quickly diminishes at the site of Yuiko clinging to Ritsuka's arm. "Yuiiikooo! Why did you have to invite Ritsuka?! I thought it was just gonna be the two of us!" Yayoi gets up from his seat and heads towards Yuiko, demanding an answer. "Aww...But I want Ritsuka to celebrate with us!" She pouts. "Besides, I invited Soubi to join us too!" Yayoi perks up, happy to know Soubi would be here to cling to Ritsuka. The thought of Yuiko clinging to him instead sends chills of excitement up Yayoi's spine. Oh how he can't wait!

Just as Yayoi was daydreaming about it, the door bell rings, interrupting his thoughts. Yuiko opens the door and finds Soubi standing outside. Ritsuka's heart jumps at the sight of him. "Soubi!" Yuiko squeals. "Yuiko, it's nice to see you. Ritsuka." Ritsuka's heart skips a beat at the sound of his name. "S-soubi." His eyes swift to the floor. "Don't just stand there Soubi. Come inside." Soubi steps inside and walks towards Ritsuka. "Ritsuka." He continues to stare at the floor. Yuiko drags Soubi to the dining room. She then heads to the kitchen to get something. "The New Year is almost here! So to celebrate, I brought this!" Yuiko walks into the room holding a bottle of champagne. "Yuiko!" Yayoi and Ritsuka exclaim. "Why did you bring that out?! You know we are under-aged!" Ritsuka scolds her. "Huh?!" She turns the bottle to read the label: champagne. "Eh?! I thought it was cider!" "Clearly you didn't read the label right." Soubi points out. "The only person old enough to drink it is Soubi." Yayoi points out. "They're right, Yuiko. You three are under-aged and bringing that out could get you in trouble with the law as well as your parents." Soubi gets up from his seat and walks over to her to get the bottle. She hands it over, mortified over buying the wrong bottle. "Now, we better get ready. Midnight's almost here." Soubi says. "Hai!"

All three head to the living room and turn on the TV for the New Year Countdown. Yuiko sits down on the floor, followed by Yayoi on her left, Ritsuki on her right and Soubi on Ritsika's right. The countdown starts.

_**10**_

_**9**_

"Ooh, this is so exciting!" Yuiko exclaims. "Yes it is." Yayaoi agrees.

**_8_**

**_7_**

Everyone stares at the screen, anxious for it to get down to 0.

_**6**_

_**5**_

"Almost here!"

**_4_**

**_3_**

Yayoi turns to Yuiko, smiling. _Ooh, I hope I'll be able to get a New Year's kiss from Yuiko! _Yuiko turns to look at Ristuka, blushing. _I hope I get to kiss Ritsuka at midnight. _Ritsuka continues to look at the TV, secretly hoping Soubi would be his first kiss of the year._  
_

_**2**_

_**1**_

Soubi turns and grabs Ritsuka's chin. "Happy New Year, Ritsuka." He says before placing his lips upon Ritsuka's.

_**Happy New Year!** _

Ritsuka tenses for a second before relaxing to his touch. He kisses back, tracing this tongue along Soubi's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Soubi complies and opens his mouth, allowing Ritsuka to slip his tongue inside. He explores the inside of Soubi's mouth and accidentally brushes against his tongue, sending sparks of pleasure down Soubi's spine. He puts his around Ritsuka's waist, bringing him closer. Ritsuka's tongue continues to explore the wet, hot cavern; occasionally brushing against Soubi's tongue multiple times. Soubi battles against Ritsuka's tongue for dominance and thus, gaining the upper hand. He slips his tongue into Ritsuka's mouth, exploring the wet, uncharted area of his mouth. Ritsuka grabs and pulls on Soubi's collar, bringing him closer, which adds friction to their semi-hard erections.

"Ahem." Ritsuka reluctantly pulls away. He turns and finds a creep out Yayoi and a very red Yuiko. "R-ristuka..." Yuiko's eyes start to water. "What the hell is going Ritsuka?" Yayoi questions. "W-well, you see..." Ritsuka starts off but fades out. He bolts up, grabs Soubi's hand, puts on his shoes, and runs out the door.

"Ritsuka. Why did you run-" Soubi is cut off by Ritsuka's lips on his. "B-because I..." Ritsuka starts but didn't have the courage to continue. Soubi places Ritsuka's face into his hands. "Because you what, Ritsuka?" Ritsuka's eyes dart to the floor. "I-I love you Soubi." Soubi lifts Ritsuka's head and places his lips upon his unexpected ones. He submits to Soubi and the simple kiss becomes fiery, passion. His hands go to Ritsuka's waist, bringing him closer to him. Soubi pushes Ritsuka against the wall as he continues to kiss, nip and suck on Ritsuka's lips. He grabs onto Soubi's jacket to support, his legs feeling like jelly, ready to give out. Ritsuka reluctantly pulls away, out of breath.

"Shall...we...continue...this...somewhere...else?" Ritsuka asks in between pants.

"Yes."

* * *

The second Soubi closes the door to his apartment, Ritsuka grabs Soubi by the collar, bringing him to his lips. Soubi pushes him to the wall, returning the kiss. He licks Ritsuka's bottom lip, asking for entrance. His hands wander to Ritsuka's hips, caressing them. Soubi slides his hands down to the back of his knee caps and he lifts his legs, wrapping them around his waist. Soon, the need for air becomes too great and they part, breathless. In pants, they try to catch their breaths. Soubi untangles Rituska's legs from his waist and places one hand on his back and another under his knees, lifting him up bridal style. He carries him up to his bedroom. He places him on the bed and resumes the heating make-out session they just had a few minutes ago.

Soubi's hands wander to the hem of Ritsuka's shirt. He tugs it, as if asking for permission. Ritsuka pulls away for a second to nod. He lifts his arms so Soubi could pull the shirt off his small body. Soubi bends down and attacks his neck. He kisses, licks, nips and sucks at the porcelain skin under him. Ritsuka stretches his neck, giving him better access. He sucks on a sensative part of Ritsuka's neck until there is a mark, symbolizing that he belongs to him.

Soubi then starts kissing and licking his down Ritsuka's chest. His tongue latches onto one of Ritsuka's nipples, licking and sucking it. Ritsuka moans softly, the motion bringing him pleasure. He then kisses his way down Ritsuka's chest until he hits the top of Ritsuak's jeans. Soubi looks up at Ritsuka, his eyes wondering if they should continue. Ritsuka manages to nod his head. Soubi strips Ritsuka of his jeans, leaving him in his boxers.

"N-no fair, Soubi. You're still dressed." Ritsuka sits up and crawls over to him. His small, shaking hands unbutton Soubi's crisp white shirt and manages to pull it off his lean body. His still shaking hands reach out and touch Soubi's toned chest. Soubi softly moans at the feel of Ritsuka's cool hands touching his heated skin. His hands traveled south until they reached their destination. He stops at the hem of Soubi's pants. He looks up at him, unsure if he should continue. Soubi gives him a small nod, indicating he gives him permission. Ritsuka's hands slips down to the pants zipper and slowly unzips the pants.

He then pulls the unwanted piece of clothing off of Soubi's body and discards it to the floor. They sit there in their boxers, their erections showing through the fabric, begging to be released from their prison. They stare at each other, unsure if they should continue. Finally Soubi breaks the silence by asking, "Are you sure you want to continue Ritsuka? There's no turning back afterwards." "Yes." He answers. " You got me into this mess." Ritsuka points to his erection. "You're fixing it."

Soubi pulls Ritsuka into a passionate kiss. Ritsuka sits on Soubi's lap, deepening the kiss. Their clothed erections rub against each other. Both moan in pleasure at the friction being made. Soubi lightly pushes Ritsuka onto the mattress; their lips never leaving each others. Soubi's hand wanders down Ritsuka's body until it hits it's destination. He cups Ritsuka's erection, massaging it. Ritsuka moans at the contact. "M-more." He begs. Soubi happily obliges. He squeezes the ball sack before continuing to massage Ritsuka's arousal. "Uh...mmm...Soubi..." Ritsuka moans. Soubi then grabs the boxer's hem and pulls the fabric off his small body. The unwanted piece of clothing gets tossed to an unknown location in the room.

Soubi takes in the sight of Ritsuka, sprawled out on his bed, panting. His arousal painfully hard, begging to be touched. The tip already dripping with pre-cum. He lowers his head and gives the head an experimental lick before engulfing it into his mouth. Ritsuka gasps at the unexpected move but moans loudly when Soubi suddenly takes the entire length into his mouth. He slowly bobs his head up and down Ritsuka's length, licking and sucking every inch. Ritsuka moans loudly and bucks his hips, wanting more of his hot mouth. Soubi holds down his hips to keep him from choking. "F-faster...S-soubi." Ritsuka pants. _God that feels so good. _Soubi obeys and starts licking faster and sucking harder on his erection. "I-I'm c-coming." Ritsuka screams, unable to hold on any longer. His panting gets heavier and harder. His mind blanks and a sheet of white covers his vision as he lets go of the pleasure that was building up inside him. Soubi swallows every last drop of what Ritsuka spilled into his mouth. He lifts his head up to Ritsuka and kisses him passionately. Ritsuka tastes himself in Soubi mouth. Ritsuka's hands tangle themselves in Soubi's hair, causing the kiss to deepen. When the need for air became too great, Soubi reluctantly pulls away, panting.

Ritsuka looks up at Soubi and says, "Soubi, take me." Soubi takes off his own boxers hastily, tossing them to the floor. He then raises three fingers to Ritsuka's mouth and tells him, "Suck." Ritsuka obeys and takes the fingers into his mouth. He licks them thoroughly, making sure to cover them as much as possible with his saliva. Soubi's erections get even harder at the sight of Ritsuka licking on his fingers. He pulls them from his mouth with a 'pop' and lines them at Ritsuka's entrance. He kisses Ritsuka's forehead before pushing the first finger through. Ritsuka winces at the discomfort. "Relax Ritsuka. It'll get better I promise." He tries to relax and it works. Soubi slowly pushes the finger in and out. He then pushes it in deeper until the entire finger is in. Soubi then searches deep within Ristuka's body for that special spot that will make Ritsuka scream in pleasure. Ritsuka screams in pleasure; his eyes seeing stars. "R-right there Soubi." He says. He brushes by that spot a few more times; each time has Ritsuka screaming. Soubi then adds another finger, pulling in and out, stretching it out. He scissors his fingers, stretching Ritsuka's entrance more. Soubi adds the third and last finger, making sure he's prepared enough.

Soubi removes his fingers from his entrance, deciding that he's prepared enough. Ristuka moans at the lost but then stops when he feels something thicker brushing against his entrance. Soubi takes Ritsuka and slowly pushes through the ring of muscles. Ritsuka screams in pain but Soubi cuts him off with his lips. _Oh god, it hurts. It hurts! I feel like I'm being split in half! _When Soubi is all the way in, he stops and lets Ritsuka adjust. Ritsuka whimpers in pain but then soon gets used to the feeling of Soubi inside him. He experimentally rolls his hips and nods his head. Soubi thrusts into Ritsuka slowly.

"F-faster Soubi." Soubi complies and thrusts faster into Ritsuka. He moans loudly and yells, "Harder Soubi." After hearing that, Soubi's control snaps. He pulls out until just the tip is in and slam back in, hitting Ritsuka's prostrate dead-on. "Soubi!" Ritsuka cries out. Soubi then angles his thrust to hit his prostate. "Soubi, I-I'm c-coming." Soubi grabs Ritsuka's member and pumps it in time of his thrusts. "SOUBI!" Ritsuka cries out as he spills his seed on to his and Soubi's chest. He clamps down on Soubi's member, making it tighter. "RITSUKA!" Soubi cries as he shoots his seed inside of Ritsuka. He rides out his orgasm before pulling out. Soubi collapses next to Ritsuka and pulls him into his arms before both fall into a deep sleep.

**The next morning...**

Ritsuka wakes up the next morning in Soubi's arms. He carefully untangles himself from Soubi and gets up from the bed. He takes about two steps until a throbbing pain in his hip forces him to sit back down on the bed. _I'm glad I don't have school today, otherwise my hip would be killing me.  
_

Soubi wakes up and finds Ritsuka sitting on the edge of his bed. He sits up and reaches over to Ritsuka, pulling him onto his lap. "Ah!" Ritsuka yelps. "Good morning Ritsuka." "G-good morning Soubi." He kisses the top of Ritsuka's head.

"Ritsuka." Soubi whispers into his ear.

"Yes Soubi."

"You look cuter without your ears."

* * *

**A/n:** _O.O OMGOMGOMG I can't believe I just wrote that. Please review at the bottom before I die of embarrassment. *faints*_


End file.
